Mobile electronic communication devices and desktop computers have attempted to provide users with various animated graphic agents to facilitate a richer user experience. However, animated interactive agents have not adequately addressed the subtleties of facial language and body language in combination with verbal device outputs and/or visual device outputs. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods that can provide facial and body language emotional context of an animated interactive agent when receiving verbal and visual outputs from an interactive electronic device having such a graphic user interface.